


manifesto

by casualbird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Car Sex, Character Study, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, True Love, Vignette, my rarest pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: uvogin and nobunaga are writ large across each other's bodies, across each other's selves.
Relationships: Nobunaga Hazama/Uvogin | Ubogin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	manifesto

They don’t need wedding rings, wonder why anyone would want them. Little trinkets, petty things to steal and liquidate for cash, for a next meal, a place to hide away. Tiny vanities, and they are not vain men. Not with the state of them, with the scars deep and ragged on their skin, their hair and clothes in tatters, their bodies shot through with old foolhardy wounds.

Shot through with each other, too. With the spider tattoos they got grimacing, clutching hands fast against the sting of Machi’s needle; with the scars that they stole fighting back to back. The thunderbolt that slices ‘cross their calves, remnants of the same slashing blow. Of the way they cleaved to each other that night, sealed with sweat and battle-grime and the fanged clench of love. You can melt gold, sell it, hurl it in a river; the scar seals Uvogin and Nobunaga to the grave.

It’s not only the permanent marks. It’s the gentle glow in punch-drunk eyes, the twining of fingers and the tangle of bodies whenever they’ve a sliver of a chance. The clumsy braids in Nobunaga’s hair, the black nail lacquer that Uvogin wears until it’s chipped all away, the lovebites that dapple their necks, their shoulders, inner thighs.

They shore up these marks whenever they can: when Troupe business doesn’t rend them apart they’ll be marked for each other, stretched-out collars showing them like figureheads, like the prow of a ship. A manifesto.

Nobunaga rewrites it now, fierce and bright-burning and starving on Uvogin’s throat, chipped teeth sinking deep enough to stain dark skin, to make his colossus whimper.

He hisses, curses, makes to writhe in the burrowed-out back of Nobunaga’s van, shuffling against suspension, against wall and threadbare blankets. Against Nobunaga, who cradles him, enormous as he is, whose lank fingers range up his side, his chest, up to clutch their mouths together.

They share their breaths, like this, and still it isn’t close enough. They wrestle their clothes, hurl them away until there’s nothing left, until those blankets rasp at new-healed skin and they shiver.

Would shiver anyway, being together. Being so close, held tight enough to feel the thrumming of each other’s veins, their hearts’ wild and defiant beat-beat-beating.

Life on the margin is a fragile, fickle thing. They know it well, they’ve seen enough of its corrosion.

Here, though, jammed tight like this they are safe, they are strong. There is nothing outside the foggy spider-cracked windows of this van. The old harbor they’re parked in, the ragged city far away, it’s all nothing. All ash, for what they care of it.

They just hold each other, scrabbling for skin, for breath, for the right way to cling until it’s over, until they fall apart and heave their chests and come together again. And again, and again until they’re spent, until they’re sore. Until they can scarcely move, scarcely want to with the way they’ve collapsed together, all sealed and belonging, new-washed in each other’s sweat.

Until their fingers twine again, until those heartbeats fall again in lockstep, until they find their rasping voices and croon in them, _mine, mine._

And on, and on, until the Troupe starts ringing them frantically and after, until the dawn light worries at the smog, until they’re ready and perhaps even a little after that.

Perhaps forever.

**Author's Note:**

> when the van is a-rockin, absolutely do not come a-knockin
> 
> hi hi!! i'm back to offer you yet another sub-1k word salad, an exorcism of brainworms that really had to go. let me know if my brainrot strikes a chord with you, and if you want to come talk to me about my rarest of pairs (or anything else) come chill with me on [twitter (18+)!](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles)
> 
> much love and i'll see you all in the new year!


End file.
